The transplation of giiomas in the CNS of neonate beagle puppies to provide suitable tumor material for chemotherapy studies. Chemotherapy studies with selected atents against the transplantable gliosarcoma in the brains of newborn puppies. Histopathologic evaluation of the effects of chemotherapeutic agents against the transplantalbe gliosarcoma in the brains of newborn puppies. Collaborative studies with clinical and pharmacology groups of the National Cancer Institute to study the growth kinetics and biologic behavior of transplantable gliomas to selected agents. Methodological studies as agreed upon with the approval of the Project Officer. Explore the use of the transplantable beagle tumor in heterologous hosts such as rodents (rats, hamsters).